BlackWhiteRock!
by RoyIshida
Summary: Band yang dibentuk Ichigo, Uryu, Renji, dan Hitsugaya akan mencoba untuk dapat menang di sebuah kompetisi! Bagaimana persiapan mereka?
1. Chapter 1: We Are

Fan Fiction lain!

Akhirnya…..

WARNING: GaJe, Garing, dan Gak kreatif

* * *

**Black+White=Rock!**

Chapter 1 : We are….

_Disclaimer: Kubo Tite_

"BLACK+WHITE=ROCK!"?

Apa itu? Semacam produk baru? Merek Cat Baru? Atau... Motto pabrik baru? (Ada ada aja..)

Well, kita akan tau asal usulnya..

Pagi yang cerah dan terik. Itulah yang menggambarkan Soul Society, saat tidak ada serangan ataupun Invasi dan Tugas-Tugas yang bakalan bikin rusuh. Kalau hal-hal yang tadi tidak ada, tempat ini sangat damai dan su-

"HOIII! BANNGGGUUUUUNNNN!" *Author mukul yang teriak*

Well, jika ada event untuk mengisi kekosongan hari-hari di Seiretei, teriakan ini juga berlaku. Pagi yang tadi saya katakan, dihancurkan oleh seseorang yang berteriak dengan TOA-nya (Ampe kedengeran ke Las Noches).

Btw, siapa yang teriak ya?

Tebak aja:

-Anak Gotei 13

-Gayanya Anak Punk banget

-Pemimpin majalah Seiretei (meski tidak terkenal)

-dan sering diajak main oleh Rangiku Matsumoto...

Udah ketebak belum?

Yap, betul~! Dia adalah Hisagi Shuhei, wakil komandan divisi 10 (kayaknya jabatannya naik setelah Kaname Tousen ngacir ke Hueco Mundo sama Ichimaru Gin dan Sosuke Aizen...). Biasanya dia anak yang gak suka ngajak berantem, tapi tumben amat dia pake TOA buat bangunin semua penduduk Seiretei and Las Noches. Ada event apa ya?

Anyway, karna Author kebanyakan cerewet, para penduduk udah dateng.

"Ada apaan sih?" tanya Renji Abarai, wakil komandan divisi 6 yang keheranan.

"Tau tuh Shuhei" jawab Ichigo Kurosaki, yang kebetulan sedang berkunjung dengan teman-temannya

Melihat semuanya datang (Ya iyalah, manggilnya pake TOA volume 1000) , Hisagi pun langsung berbicara

"Oke! Pengumuman akan disampaikan oleh Ketua Asosiasi Shinigami Wanita, Yachiru Kusajishi!"

Semua yang hadir langsung tidak bersemangat. Katanya sih, Wakil Komandan Divisi 11 itu sering membuat event-event yang membuat semua orang yang ikut (ampe para Espada pun) bakalan masuk ke Divisi 4. Wah, ampuh juga tuh event bikinan Yachiru...

"Jadi, Asosiasi Shinigami Wanita, dan Asosiasi Shinigami Pria akan mengadakan lomba '**BLEACH BAND COMPETITION**!" teriak Yachiru dengan TOA yang dipegangnya

Hening

Hening Lagi

"Ah, cuma lomba band aja" ujar Ikakku Madarame "Gak ah"

"Aku juga" tambah Yumichika Ayasegawa "Gak seru"

"Balik aja deh" ujar Starrk "Gw ngantuk..."

"Betul, gak seru lombanya" jawab Tria Haibel

TAPI... Yachiru memegang kelemahan penduduk Seiretei dan Las Noches

"HADIAHNYA DUIT LOHHHH!"

Teriakan Yachiru tadi membuat semua orang pada melotot! (Yang gak bisa melotot aja melotot... Semuanya mata duitan!)

"Nah, baru gw mau ikut!" ujar Ichigo

"Akhirnya... Lumayan lah, buat beli penyaring pasir jadi air (Mang ada?) " ujar Grimmjow Jaggerjack

(Espada juga mata duitan!)

"Wah wah..." ujar Aizen tiba-tiba "Lumayan tuh, buat beli silicon HP Pink, ke Salon, Refleksi, Meni Pedi, truss..." (Banci Aizen mode: ON)

"Iye iye. Diem lu banci" jawab Ichigo (Yang langsung lari sebelum dihajar Aizen)

"Lombanya dimulai bulan depan, jadi mohon partisipasi!" teriak Yachiru lagi "Dan kalau gak ikut..."

"KAMI SUDAH TAU!" teriak semua yang dengerin. Mereka tau, paling kalo gak ikut bakalan diajak 'maen' sama Zaraki Kenpachi, komandan divisi 11. Kalo gak, paling dibawa ke Sokyoku (Sama-sama bikin nyawa melayang ya?)

"Oke, pengumuman selesai! Dimohon partisipasinya!" teriak Hisagi, yang mengakhiri pengumuman.

Setelah pengumuman berakhir, semuanya LANGSUNG nyari personil band mereka (Ngincer duitnya...) , termasuk Ichigo.

Ichigo berpikir sejenak. _Gw bikin band sama siapa aja ya?_

Lalu, dia melihat Renji yang kebetulan lewat. Ichigo langsung punya ide

"HOI, RENJI!" teriak Ichigo

"Ada apa?" tanya Renji

"Mau gak bikin band buat ngikut lomba Yachiru and Shuhei?" tanya Ichigo

"Gw setuju banget!" jawab Renji

"Oke" Ichigo pun terlihat senang "Kita sekarang butuh orang la-"

"Ishida, sini!" teriak Renji, yang tidak mendengarkan perkataan Ichigo barusan.

Uryu Ishida, teman Ichigo yang baru lewat pun menghampiri

"Ada apa, Abarai?" tanyanya

"Mau 'join' band gw dan Ichigo gak?" ujar Renji

Uryu berpikir sejenak, lalu menatap Ichigo

"Gw sih gak keberatan" jawab Uryu

"Oke, tambah satu orang!" teriak Renji senang "Oi Ichigo, kita kurang satu nih..."

"Iye, gw juga lagi mikir..." jawab Ichigo "Tadi gw sih mau ngajakin Grimmjow, tapi dia udah balik ke Hueco Mundo...'

Lalu, terlihat Hitsugaya Toushiro, komandan Divisi 10 yang kebetulan lagi jalan-jalan

"Ah, Toushiro!" teriak Ichigo

Hitsugaya langsung menoleh "Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin

"Mau ikut band ki-"

"Aku tidak tertarik" jawab Hitsugaya cepat

Untungnya, Ichigo tau RAHASIA KELEMAHAN Hitsugaya

"Nanti gw beliin Semangka deh..." jawab Ichigo

Hitsugaya pun menoleh dengan cepat

"MAU MAU MAU!" jawab Hitsugaya kesenengan (terbukti kan?)

"Sudah lengkap!" teriak Ichigo senang

"Eh, nama band kita apa nih?" tanya Renji

Hening

"Gw juga belum mikir sampai situ..." jawab Ichigo

Hening Lagi

"Gimana kalo.,... Suika aja!" teriak Hitsugaya (Itu artinya Semangka...)

"Tidak!" ujar Ichigo cepat

"Weslap aja!" ujar Renji "Gw suka benget sama grup itu!"

"Itu Westlife, bego!" teriak Ichigo yang kesal

"Kopi band aja, gimana?" tanya Hitsugaya

"ITU BAND COKLAT!" Ichigo mulai emosian

Hening

Hening Lagi

"Ishida, kamu ada usul gak?" tanya Ichigo (yang masih agak emosian)

Uryu berpikir sejenak "Usul gw sih... Black+White=Rock!"

Ichigo, Hitsugaya, dan Renji terdiam, heran dengan nama yang diusulkan Uryu

"Apa artinya?" tanya Renji

"Kalian Shinigami, dan aku Quincy" jelas Uryu " Kalian adalah Hitam, dan Aku adalah Putih. Orang pasti menganggap, bahwa kita adalah musuh yang tak bisa bersatu. Dan arti nama ini: Kalo bangsa Hitam dan Putih disatukan, maka mereka akan membuat panggung meriah dan kejutan yang tak terduga! Itu usul gw"

Ichigo, Renji, dan Hitsugaya teridam mendengarkan alasan logis dari nama yang diusulkan Uryu

"Keren juga usul lo!" jawab Renji

"Gw setuju banget sama ide nama itu!" jawab Hitsugaya.

Renji dan Hitsugaya menatap Ichigo dengan penuh harapan.

"Sebenarnya gw gak mau mengatakan ini, jujur" jawab Ichigo "Tapi, kali ini gw setuju"

Mereka semua tersenyum bersamaan

"Jadi," ujar Ichigo "Nama kita adalah..."

"BLACK+WHITE=ROCK!" teriak Hitsugaya, Renji, dan Uryu dengan nada semangat '45 (Yang kemudian lansung dihajar warga sekitar...)

Dan saat itu juga, mereka menggunakan "BLACK+WHITE=ROCK!" untuk dapat memenangkan lomba "BLEACH BAND COMPETITION" , Agar dapat menang and dapat duit!

Gimana kisah selanjutnya?

**To Be Continiued...**

**

* * *

**Yah, agak garing sih...

Tapi, ini permulaan ya! Tunggu chapter 2!

Review plis...

-RoyIshida-


	2. Chapter 2: Song, song, and Song

Lanjutannya!

Well, kayaknya harus lebih bagus deh….

Ya udah, happy reading ^^

* * *

**Black+White=Rock!**

Chapter 2 : Song, song, and song…

_Disclaimer: Kubo Tite_

Event "BLEACH BAND COMPETITION" pun digelar, dan para peserta LANGSUNG melakukan persiapan untuk hasil yang terbaik!

Bagaimana dengan band "Black+White=Rock!"?

Kita intip yuk...

**Divisi 10**

Di suatu pagi, Ichigo Kurosaki dan Renji Abarai sedang berbaring di depan taman Markas Divisi 10. Toshiro Hitsugaya, sang tuan rumah, langsung menghampiri mereka

"WOI! LATIHAN!" teriaknya kesal

"Iye iye,..." jawab Ichigo "Ntar"

"Kenapa kalian harus jadikan tempatku tempat latihan?" tanya Hitsugaya yang emosi

Renji langsung menjelaskan "Kuchiki-taichou lagi ngurusin berkas-berkas buat rapat DPR lusa, jadi gak bisa ditempatin, soalnya berkasnya banyak" (Wah, sjak kapan dia jadi anggota DPR?)

"Mang rapat tentang apa sih?" tanya Hitsugaya

"Tau tuh" jawab Renji "Katanya sih, tentang P*******i, yang lagi hits di televisi itu..." (Ada yang tau?)

"Lo hobi nonton I****T ya?" tanya Hitsugaya

"KAGAK!" teriak Renji "Kan udah gw bilang, diberi tau Kuchiki-taichou!"

Sementara Hitsugaya dan Renji bertengkar, ichigo hanya berbaring. Mukanya masam banget, kayak jeruk pahit.

"Eh, knapa lo?" tanya Renji "Biasanya kamu bersemangat?"

"Lo merasa ada yang aneh gak pas pengumuman kemaren?" tanya Ichigo

"Gak ada?" jawab Hitsugaya dan Renji

"MASA GAK ADA?" Ichigo langsung emosian (teriakannya kedengeran ampe dunia fana) "MEREKA BERDUA LUPA NGASIH PERATURAN!"

Hening

"Ah, gw lupa tanya kemaren" jawab Renji

"Gw juga" jawab Hitsugaya, yang langsung meliri ke sekeliling "Eh, Ishida mana?"

"Tau deh" jawab Ichigo, seakan gak peduli "Tadi dia cuma minum terh, trus langsung nga-"

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba, Uryu langsung muncul di depan pintu divisi 10 (Abis pake Hirenkyaku, tapi pendaratannya gak mulus)

Mendengarnya, Ichigo langsung meledak emosinya

"BERISIK LO, PAGI-PAGI!" teriak Ichigo "Lo dari mana sih? Maen ngacir aja tadi..."

Uryu langsung menaruh dokumen yang tadi dia bawa "Sori, tadi gw buru-buru ngasih orderan boneka ke Soi Fon-taichou dan Ayasegawa (gak salah nih, Yumichika? *Author langsung ngibrit*)"

Ichigo langsung tenang. Emosinya menurun.

"Eh, lo bawa apa?" tanya Ichigo

"Oh, ini?" Uryu menunjukkan dokumen yang dia bawa "Ini isinya peraturan lomba dan Formulir lomba. Tadi gw dikasih Nanao-fukutaichou pas balik"

Hening

Hening Lagi

"ISHIDA! BACAIN PERATURANYA SEKARANG!" teriak Ichigo, Renji, dan Hitsugaya bersamaan.

Uryu pun langsung mengeluarkan kertas peraturan, dan membacanya

"Peraturan Lomba: Tiap band harus membawakan 2 lagu bebas. Kostum yang dipakai juga bebas, asalkan tidak boleh pakai baju sehari-hari. Tiap band harus melakukan Check Sound 2 hari sebelum lomba. Penilaian juri bernilai sah, dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Dan, diharap mengembalikan formulir 1 setengah hari setelah diberikan. Atas nama **Hisagi Shuhei, ketua Panitia**. Tambahan: _Saat band lain tampil, para personil DILARANG mengeluarkan Zanpakotou, dan hal-hal yang akan menyebabkan kalian didiskualifikasi_"

Sejenak, semuanya teridam.

"Ah, gitu aja" jawab Renji

"Tapi, Shuhei pinter juga" jawab Hitsugaya "Knapa zanpakototunya gak sekalian disita?"

"Lo pikir di sekolah?" jawab Ichigo

"Nah, kita isi formulirnya" jawab Uryu "Jangan ada yang NYONTEK!" (lo pikir ulangan?)

Merekapun mengisi formulir selama 5 menit (cepet amat!) . Lalu, Uryu yang mengembalikan (Alasan: Pada males, dan kata Uryu Hirenkyaku lebih cepet dari Shunpo)

Setelah Uryu mengembalikan formulir, mereka langsung mencari lagu.

"Nah, kita pake lagu apa?" tanya Renji

Hitsugaya langsung ngambil Laptopnya "Ni, gw punya beberapa lagu yang bisa jadi pilihan"

"Ya udah, puterin" jawab Ichigo senewen

Merekapun mendengarkan Lagu-lagu yang ada di Laptop Hisugaya selama 3 jam (Lama amat). Lalu, mereka berhenti di satu lagu

"Eh, lagu apa nih?" tanya Renji "keren banget!"

"Velonica" jawab Uryu

"Oke, itu lagu pertama!" jawab Ichigo

Uryu kaget mendengarnya.

"Eh, lu janga-"

"Nah, lu punya usul lagu lain gak, Ishida?" tanya Ichigo, yang memotong pembicaraan Uryu tadi

"Eh... Ada sih" Uryu berpikir sejenak "Gw lupa judulnya sih..."

Ichigo, Renji, dan Hitsugaya langsung tersenyum licik saat mendengar perkataan Uryu tadi

Uryu kaget melihatnya "E... Ada apa?"

"NYANYIIN!" teriak Ichigo, Renji, dan Hitsugaya bersamaan

Uryu langsung kaget setengah mati.

"E... Gw gak afal..." jawab uryu yang terbata-bata

"Alah, banyak alasan!" teriak ichigo "Reffnya aja!"

"E...Iya deh" Uryu menyerah, dan lngsung menyanyikan:

Can you believe the life you led?  
Did you achieve the goals you set?  
Did you lose your mind?  
Well and then

Is there a reason you own them  
It is a season that won't end  
Can't believe it That time of year again

Semuanya tercengang, mendengar Uryu bernyanyi

"Gila, suara lo keren banget!" jawab renji

"Lo jadi vokalis deh!" ujar Ichigo

Uryu langsung minder "Ta-Tapi..."

"Ayolah..." jawab Ichigo, yang langsung _death glare _ke Uryu

"Iya deh" mau gak mau, Uryu nyerah

"AKHIRNYA!" teriak Renji dan Hitsugaya bersamaan

"Di lagu pertama: Gw keyboard, Uryu vokal dan Gitar, Toushiro Bass, dan Renji Drum" jawab Ichigo

"Kalo yang kedua?" tanya Hitsugaya

"Uryu vokal, Gw Gitar" jawab Ichigo enteng "Gw bisa keyboard dan gitar"

"Asik! Gebukin drum lagi!" teriak Renji penuh kemenangan (Soalnya, dia gak dibolehin sama Byakuya maen drum di divisi 6)

"Baiklah, waktunya latihan!" teriak Ichigo senang "Toushiro, kita boleh latihan di kamar lo gak?" (Wah..)

"Ngapain?" jawab Hitsugaya "Urahara udah nyiapin ruang latihan di bawah"

Hening

"Lah, lo kagak bilang gw tadi" jawab Ichigo

"Tadi udah" jawab Hitsugaya enteng

"Ya udah, kita langsung latihan aja" jawab Renji

Dan akhirnya, mereka langsung latihan 2 lagu itu di ruang latihan milik Hitsugaya (Sempet berantem pas latihan)

Baiklah, setelah memilih lagu dan latihan, bagaimana persiapan lain mereka?

**To Be Continiued...**

**

* * *

**O ya, dibalik layar ada talking-talking antara karakter.

Kita intip salah satunya...

Ichigo: Oi, ishida

Uryu: *cool mode: ON* Ada apa, Kurosaki?

Ichigo: Bukannya tangan lo ilang satu ya? Gara-gara Ulqiorra?

Uryu: Iye, tau-tau jadi balik tangan gw...

Ulqiorra: *tiba2 dateng* gimana kalo gw potong dua-duanya?

Uryu: *panik* JANGAN DUA-DAUNYA! NTAR DIMARAHIN KUBO-SAMA!

Ulqiorra: *ngeluarin Zanpakotou* Mau sekarang saja?

Uryu: Ntar aja, pas FanFic ini selesai... *tersenyum kecil* Gw kasihan sama Authornya..

RoyIshida: *puppy eyes* Arigatou Gozaimas, Uryu-san~!

Ichigo & Ulqiorra: *sweatdorp*

Ichigo: jadi, Author penyuka Quincy pa-

RoyIshida: *death glare* Ban...Kai

Ichigo: *Ngarir 2 detik yang lalau*

Uryu: Tolong review ya, Guys...

-RoyIshida-


	3. Chapter 3: Costume? Oh No!

Lanjutannya!

Kali ini, mengenai kostum! (bagian terbaik untuk Uryu)

Lansung aja deh, daripada banyak ngoceh…..

* * *

**Black+White=Rock!**

Chapter 2 : Costume? Oh no!

_Disclaimer: Kubo Tite_

Beberapa hari terlewat setelah band "Black+White=Rock!" suda menentukan nama, vokalis, dan lagu mereka.

Lalu?

Bagaimana persiapan mereka dalam hal kostum?

Kita simak saja...

**08:30 Waktu Seiretei**

**Divisi 10**

Hening. Gak ada suara gemuruh dari para penghuni.

Ada apa?

Well, para personil "Black+White=Rock!" sedang terbaring di lantai, tertidur pulas.

Mereka adalah: **Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryu Ishida, Renji Abarai, **dan** Toushiro Hitsugaya**

Mereka semua tertidur karna latihan lagu sampe jam 4 pagi (gaje banget...)

"ASALAMUALAIKUM!"

Terdengar teriakan seseorang yang terdengar dari taman Divisi 10. Ternyata, dia Hisagi Shuhei, ketua panitia "BLEACH BAND COMPETITION"

"Oh, pak Haji" ujar Hitsugaya "Apa kabar?" (wah nyambung aja...)

"Alhamdulilah baik kok, taichou..." jawab Hisagi

Hitsugaya terdiam sebentar

"Sejak kapan kamu jadi Muslim?" ujar Hitsugaya

Hening

"SAYA BUKAN MUSLIM!" teriak Hisagi tiba-tiba

"TADI KAMU PAKE ASALAMUALAIKUM SGALA!" jawab Hitsugaya (tau aja ya)

"BERISIK LO BERDUA!" teriak Ichigo, yang terbangun tiba-tiba.

"Maaf..." Hisagi dan Hitsugaya langsung bersujud (Hitsugaya OOC aneh...)

"Ya udah" jawab ichigo "Eh, mau ngapain Shuhei?"

"Ah, cuma kebetulan lewat" jawab Hisagi "pergi dulu"

Wush. Hisagi pun menghilang.

Lalu, para personil segera sarapan dan mandi (bauuuuuu tau!)

Setelah itu, mereka berkumpul di ruang rapat untuk diskusi.

Renji terlihat sangat capek dan lelah, begitu juga dengan yang lain. (Muka yang belum segar, dan tubuh yang kurang fit.)

"Gila, gw cuma tidur 3 jam" ujarnya "Padahal gw kagak kebagian tugas siskamling kemaren"

"Gak cuma lo" jawab ichigo, yang masih ngantuk "Kita semua juga"

Hening. Tidak ada pembicaraan dari mereka berempat.

"Ya sudah" jawab Uryu "hari ini kita diskusi aja. Kayaknya ada yang kurang"

"Ah, betul" jawab Hitsugaya, yang hampir ketiduran

Ichigo heran mendengarnya

"Mang, apa yang kurang?" tanya Ichigo

Hitsugaya dan Uryu menatap Ichigo, kesal

"KOSTUM, BODOH!" teriak mereka berdua "Kita belum bikin kostum!"

Ichigo menatap Uryu, heran

"Lha, kenapa lo gak bikin Ishida?" tanya Ichigo ke Uryu

(Yang belum tau, Uryu paling jago bikin baju, dan hal-hal lain yang berbau MENJAHIT)

"Masalahnya, gw belum bisa?" jawab Uryu

"Kenapa gak bisa?" tanya Ichigo yang terlihat 'ngotot'

"Gw belum dapet persetujuan dari kalian, kostum apa yang mau kita pake" jawab Uryu "Gw kan, gak bisa ngasal bikin baju"

Hening

"Oh" ujar Ichigo "Sori"

"Ya sudahlah" jawab Uryu "dasar kepala landak"

_APA KATAMU, KACAMATA BERENGSEK?_ Pikir Ichigo yang mulai emosi

"Baiklah, pada mau kostum yang kayak apa?" tanya Uryu

"Gw... Usulin kostum POWER RANGER!" ujar Renji yang bersemangat

"TIDAK SUDI!" teriak Ichigo, Uryu, dan hitsugaya yang emosi

"Eh, kalo kimono musim panas aja?" tanya Hitsugaya

"Modelnya agak mirip sama kimono Shinigami" ujar Uryu

"Oh, gw lupa" jawab Hitsugaya

"Kalo kostum badut?" tanya Ichigo

"TIDAK MUNGKIN, DASAR BODOH!" teriak yang lain

"Ya udah" jawab Ichigo kesal "Ishida, usulmu apa?"

"Kalo gw sih..." pikir Uryu "Kostum Maid aja!"

Hening

"JANGAN MEMBERIKAN KOSTUM PEREMPUAN!" teriak Ichigo, Renji, dan Hitsugaya (yang tidak setuju)

"Kalo kostum pemain bola?"

"Tidak. Mangnya kita mau maen bola?"

"Oh, ya. kalo Seifuku?"

"Seifuku yang mana?"

"Yang cewek lah"

"TIDAK MAU!"

"Kalo kostum peri?"

"KITA BUKAN BANCI!"

"Kostum Marionette?"

"TIDAAAKKKK!"

"Baju adat Aceh?"

"Kita kan, gak kondangan..."

"Baiklah... Baju Espada?"

"KAU SUDAH GILA? GAK MAU LAH!"

Dan perseteruan lain soal kostum... (Author males nulis satu-satu)

Dan pada akhirnya, mereka berhenti 5 jam kemudian (wah, sebentar amat) , dan tanpa hasil yang pasti.

Mereka Terkapar di lantai, kecapean.

"Rapat ini harus diselesaikan secara damai, deh" ujar Ichigo

"Aku setuju" jawab Renji

"Baik, kita buat keputusan" jawab Hitsugaya lagi

Tapi mereka hanya terdiam. memikirkan jawaban pasti.

"Haahhh..." Ichigo terlihat lelah "Gw gak tau deh"

"Gw juga" jawab Renji

"Sia-sia kita berantem..." ujar Hitsugaya yang terkapar juga

"Ya udah, mending kalian lihat kostum yang kucari"

Uryu, yang ternyata lagi buka Laptop Hitsugaya, mendapat kostum yang bagus

"Wah, kesempitan di dalam kesempitan tuh" jawab Ichigo

"Daripada kalian gak dapet hasil" jawab uryu enteng.

Ichigo hanya menahan emosinya.

Uryu memperlihatkan kostum **KUROSU ACADEMY **(Kok jadi Vampire Knight?). Mereka meliht kostum seragam hitam putih, yang sesuai dengan arti nama mereka.

"Nah, ini kostum yang cocok!" jawab Hitsugaya

"Oke, gw setuju!" ujar Renji

"Yaa... Gw sih setuju-setuju aja" ujar Ichigo

Ichigo menatap Uryu

"Butuh berapa lama?" tanya Ichigo

"Paling lama 5 hari" jawab Uryu

"Bisa lebih cepat" ujar Ichigo

Uryu tau maksud Ichigo. Dia tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah" jawab Uryu lagi

Renji langsung merangkul Uryu

"Gak salah kita merekrut vokalis super bisa kayak lo!" ujar Renji

"Yah, enak juga sih" jawab Ichigo, yang langsung mengambil gitarnya

"Mau ngapain, Ichigo?" tanya Hitsugaya

"Ya mau ngapain lagi?" tanya Ichigo "latihan lah!"

Hening

"UUAAAPPAAA?"

Well, teriakan yang melebihi Menos Grande (atau apalah) , mengakhiri rapat kostum "Black+White=Rock!"

Persiapan apa lagi ya, yang dilakukan mereka?

**To Be Continiued...**

**

* * *

**Percakapan dibalik layar terjadi lagi!

Kita intip salah satunya, yuk!

Hitsugaya: Oi, renji

Renji: *Lagi makan pisang* Uada wuapa, taicwhou?

Hitsugaya: *menghela nafas* Lo agak berat ga, ngelawan Szayel Apporo Grantz?

Renji: *muntah*

Hitsugaya: *kaget* KAMU KENAPA MUNTAH DI DEPAN SAYA? SAYA MALAH JADI MUAL NIH!

Renji: Maaf taichou, saya kaget aja.

Hitsugaya: *heran* Mang kenapa?

Renji: Taichou, dia bisa bikin Ishida muntah darah gara-gara isi perutnya hancur, padahal hanya pake boneka aja! (Lengkap amat...)

Hitsugaya: Maksud lo, boneka Santet?

Renji: Katanya sih, boneka Voddo

Hitsugaya: *kesal* Sama aja, bodoh!

Tapi, kayaknya gampang amat dibunuh sama Mayuri...

Renji: Ya... Namanya juga Ilmuwan Gila VS Ilmuwan gila, jadi mereka punya ilmu sendiri...

Hitsugaya: Benar juga lo...

Renji dan Hitsugaya: *ngangguk-ngangguk*

Kurotsuchi: *tiba0tiba muncul* Kalian tadi membicarakan saya?

Renji dan Hitsugaya: *kaget* Ah, tidak kok...

Kurotsuchi: *death glare* Apa iya...?

Renji: *pingsan*

Hitsugaya: *ngibrit 4 detik yang lalu*

Nemu: *ngomong pake nada datar* Tolong review untuk Author...

RoyIshida: *kaget* Heeeh? Nemu, suaramu jangan sedih begitu!

Kurotsuchi: *death glare lagi* Jangan... Mengoreksi putriku...

RoyIshida: *death glare juga* Ban...Kai

Well, terjadilah pertarungan antara Author dan Kurotsuchi.

Anyway, review ya...


	4. Chapter 4: It's Time for Check Sound

Akhirnya, lanjutan lainnya!

Udah nyampe Check Sound loh….!

WARNING!: GaJe. Garing. Dan kurang lucu

**Black+White=Rock!**

Chapter 4: Cek 123, cek 123….

It's time for Check Sound!

_Disclaimer: Kubo Tite_

Oke, sudah waktunya band "Black+White=Rock!" melakukan Check Sound!

Bagaimana cerita mereka saat Check Sound?

**10:27, waktu Seiretei**

**Divisi 10**

"Woi, waktunya check sound!" teriak Uryu Ishida, sang vokalis n gitaris

Renji Abarai (Drummer) , Toushiro Hitsugaya (Bassist), dan Ichigo Kurosaki (Keyboardist n Gitarist) malah terbangun dengan MALAS...

"Check Sound... Wah, Michael Checksound dong!" ujar Renji yang lagi 'error'

"Walah, lu jangan bercanda dong..." ujar Hitsugaya

"Eh, hari ini Check Sound ya, Ishida?" tanya Ichigo yang juga 'error'

"Bukan, minggu depan" jawab Uryu "Ya iyalah, hari ini! Kita kemaren masih latihan di ruang bawah, kan?"

Mereka semua kaget mendengar perkataan Uryu

"Wah, gw lupa!" jawab Ichigo

"Kita harus buru-buru ke sana nih!" jawab Renji

Mereka pun segera mengambil gitar mereka (Renji ngambil Stik Drum) , lalu pergi ke tempat check sound

**10:30 , waktu Seiretei**

**Divisi 9**

Para personil "Black+White=Rock!" sampai di Divisi 9 (karna Hisagi kurang dapet tempat, jadi pakai divisi sendiri aja. Hemat duit!)

Sampai di depan Divisi 9, ada Nanao Ise, wakil Komandan divisi 8 (dan juga wakil Asosiasi Shinigami Wanita)

"Hoi, berhenti!" ujar Nanao, pas ngeliat Ichigo dkk lari ke divisi 9 dengan kecepatan tinggi "Kalian band apa?"

"Ya elah" ujar Ichigo "Black+White=Rock!"

Nanao pun mengecek list yang dia pegang "Oke. Jadi, vokalisnya siapa?"

Ichigo, Renji, dan Hitsugaya udah emosi duluan

"URYU ISHIDA!" teriak mereka bertiga, sambil nunjuk ke Uryu

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk" ujar Nano sambil membuka pintu "Hati-hati di da-"

WUSH...

Ichigo, Uryu, Renji, dan Hitsugaya udah masuk ke dalam

"Mereka cepat sekali masuk ke dalam..."

Di dalam...

Sang ketua Acara, Hisagi Shuhei, mendengar suara gemuruh di dalam divisinya

"SIAPA YANG BIKIN RICUH?" teriaknya

Lalu, terlihat keempat personil band "Black+White=Rock!" di depan Hisagi.

"jadi, tim 'Black+White=Rock!' ya..." ujar Hisagi yang 'kesel' banget...

"Emang! Mang kita gak boleh bikin rusuh disini?" jawab Renji, dengan kesan 'anak gaul' gitu deh...

"Wah, lu jangan ngajak rusuh disini..." ujar Hisagi yang ngerasa 'tertantang'

Mereka berdua langsung ngangkat zanpakotou, tapi. . .

"WOI, KITA MAU CHECK SOUND!"

teriakan Uryu (baru aja nih, Uryu teriak...) pun membuat mereka jadi hening

"Eh... Kalian giliran ketiga" ujar Hisagi, yang berjalan pergi

"Lo mau kemana?" tanya Ichigo

"Mau ketemu Urahara" jawab Hisagi "Gw masih ada utang sama dia"

_Wah, Urahara skarang jadi rentenir ya... _pikir Ichigo, yang langsung mengikuti teman-temannya.

Sampai di ruang tunggu, mereka bertemu dengan Grimmjow Jagerjaguez, Sexta Espada yang (ternyata) ikutan lomba

"Oi, Grimmjow" ujar Ichigo

"Yo, shinigami" jawabnya sambil minum kopi (dari mana ya?)

Mereka pun duduk di samping Grimmjow

"Lo ngapain disini?" tanya Ichigo

"Gw mau Ceck Sound" jawabnya "Yang laen pada dapet tugas dari Aizen-sama, jadi gw tunggu aja disini, ampe mereka selesai"

Ichigo cuma ngangguk-ngangguk aja, kayak anak bayi yang gak ngerti apa-apa *author dihajar Ichigo*

"Oh, lu bikin band sama siapa aja?" tanya Renji

Grimmjow tertawa mendengarnya

"Rahasia lah" jawabnya enteng "Ngapain gw ngomong sama shinigami rendah kayak lo semua?"

Seketika, Para personil (kecuali Uryu) menatap Grimmjow geram

"BERISIK LU, DASAR YANG SUKA ULQIORRA!" teriak mereka bertiga.

Seketika, muka Grimmjow berubah (wah, padahal teriakannya kedengeran ampe Las Noches loh...) dia langsung terlihat kesal

"Apa katamu, shinigami rendah...?" ujarnya

Mereka saling tatapan, sementara Uryu hanya membaca Nobel yang dia bawa

"Uryu Ishida dan bandnya, giliran kalian" ujar Nano Ise dari ruang Check Sound

"Sana, lu semua udah dipanggil" jawab Grimmjow enteng

"Untung lu udah dibunuh di cerita..." ujar Ichigo

Grimmjow terlihat kesal mendengarnya. Tapi, para personil keburu masuk ke dalam.

Sampai di tempat check sound, mereka pun mempersiapkan semuanya.

"Oke, kita langsung lagu pertama" ujar Ichigo, sambil menyalakan Keyboardnya

"Iye-iye, berisik lu" jawab Uryu, yang lagi menyetel gitarnya.

Mereka pun memulai lagu pertama, tapi...

NGGIIIINNNGGG!

Ichigo ternyata menyetel suara keeyoardnya terlalu keras

"Kurosaki!" ujar Uryu kesal "Terlalu keras!"

"Iye, gw tau" Ichigo pun menyetel keyboardnya lagi

Lalu, mereka pun mengulang lagu pertama.

Tapi, ada kejadian lagi...

"kitto mada chikara naki osanai hi ni  
minakute ii kanashimi o mitekita kimi wa i-"

BRUK!

Uryu malah kesandung kabel Bass Hitsugaya (ya ampun...)

"Ya ampun, Uryu..." Hitsugaya mencoba membenarkan kabel bassnya. Tapi...

BRUK!

Huitsugaya malah kesandung kabel bassnya sendiri

"Haduh, kalian berdua..." ujar Renji

"Ayo, mulai lagi" ujar Ichigo, yang terlihat kesenengan.

Merekapun selesai lagu pertama, dan langsung lagu kedua.

Dan, kejadian lagi...

DUAK!

Gara-gara saking semangatnya, kepala Ichigo malah kena gagang gitar...

Melihatnya, Uryu, Renji, dan Hitsugaya ketawa ngakak.

"Mampus lo!" Ujar Uryu yang kesenengan "Makanya, jangan suka sok!"

Ichigo malah terlihat kesal "Ah, kita mulai lagi deh"

Dan akhirnya pada 4 jam kemudian, mereka selesai check sound (lama juga...)

Lalu, mereka kembali ke divisi 10.

**21:49, waktu Seiretei**

**Taman Divisi 10**

Ichigo sedang jalan-jalan. Lalu, dia melihat Uryu sedang duduk di teras.

Ichigo pun duduk disampingnya.

"Eh, Kurosaki" jawab Uryu

"Lagi ngapain?" tanya Ichigo

"Cuma menatap bintang jatuh aja..." ujar Uryu

Lalu, Ichigo berpikir sejenak. _Bintang jatuh ya..._ pikirnya.

Aha! Ichigo pun memiliki ide

"Eh, kemungkinan besok ada bintang jatuh gak?" tanya Ichigo

"Kayaknya sih..." jawab Uryu "Emang kenapa?"

"Gw punya ide cermelang" ujar Ichigo

Uryu heran mendengarnya.

"Ide apa?" tanyanya.

"Sini..."

mereka pun saling berbisik. Uryu kaget mendengar bisikan Ichigo

"Ah, yang bener lu?" ujar Uryu

"Ya iyalah, kali ini gw serius!" jawab Ichigo "Lo mau gak?"

Uryu berpikir sejenak. Lalu, dia berjabat tangan dengan Ichigo

"Gw setuju" jawabnya

Mendengar jawaban Uryu, Ichigo tersenyum senang

"Tenang aja, ini akan menjadi kejutan yang keren!" ujarnya sambil menatap langit.

Kira-kira, apa yang direncanakan Ichigo? Apa kejutan miliknya itu? Bagaimana perjalanan mereka nantinya?

Kita tunggu chapter terakhir "Black+White=Rock!" saja, ya?

Yohohoho~!

**To Be Continiued...**

* * *

Walah, kok jadi pendek ya?

Btw, karna yang lain pada sibuk Check Spund, jadi Author aja yang ngisi bagian ini.

Karna Author lagi males, jadi author tampilkan band-band lain yang ikut "BLEACH BAND COMPETITION"!

Kita simak dibawah:

-**Girl's Diary**

Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue, Rangiku Matsumoto, dan Momo Hinamori

-**Espresso Street**

Grimmjow Jagerjaguez, Ulqiorra Schiffer, Nel Tu Odelshwack, dan Nnoitora Jiruga

-**Finishing:CERO**

Starrk Coyote, Cirruici Sanderwicci, Tia Haibel, dan Szayel Apporo Grantz

-**Smile2hell**

Gin Ichimaru, Kira Izuru, Sajin Komamura, dan Kaname Tousen

-**NEXTSECRET**

Yoruichi Shihouic, Soi Fon, Isane Kotetsu, dan Kiyohei Kotetsu

Nah... Udah pada jelas kan?

Ya udah, kita tunggu aja penampilan mereka nanti ^^


	5. Chapter 5: ready, Steady, Sing!

Wah wah, sudah nyampe lombanya nih!

Sayang, Fan Fic ini harus berakhir….

Baiklah, kita lihat aksi panggung mereka!

**Black+White=Rock!**

Chapter 5: Ready, Steady, Sing!

_Disclaimer: Kubo Tite_

_

* * *

_

Waktunya band "Black+White=Rock!" melancarkan aksi mereka di lomba "BLEACH BAND COMPETITION"!

Bagaimana aksi mereka di acara ini?

Dan apa rencana Ichigo untuk lomba ini?

**15:00, waktu Seiretei**

**Depan Panggung**

"Kali ini, kita akan mewawancarai Hisagi Shuhei, ketua acara BLEACH BAND COMPETITION..." ujar Kensei Mugumura, sang reporter yang 'berotot'. Dan disebelahnya ada Hisagi

"Tuan Shuhei, bagaimana cara anda mendapatkan ide untuk mengadakan lomba BLEACH BAND COMPETITION"? ujar Kensei, yang suaranya mirip pembawa acara SI***

"Well, awalnya karna aku sangat ingin main band" jawab Hisagi, yang terlihat PeDe "Dengan mengadakan lomba ini, aku ingin melihat kemampuan Shinigami dan Arrancar dalam bermusik"

"Oh, jadi siapa saja jurinya?" ujar Kensei

"Ada Unohana Retsu, Sosuke Aizen, dan Ishida Ryuken" jawab Hisagi (Author gak percaya, Ryuken jadi juri...)

"Hmm... Tapi, baru pertama kali ini Shinigami mengajak seorang Quincy untuk menjadi juri event" ujar Kensei "Ada kendala apa?"

"Well, kau tahu karna kapten komandan Genryusai sedang mengalami masalah dengan REMATIK dan NYERI SENDInya (namanya juga udah tua..) , jadi kita mengundang Ishida Ryuken untuk menjadi juri" jawab Hisagi panjang lebar

"Oke, hal itu bisa dimengerti. Terimakasih, Hisagi Shuhei" jawab Kensei "Baiklah, Kensei Mugumura dan kameramen Mashiro, melaporkan dari Seiretei untuk EVENTnews"

Serelah mengakhiri acara, Kensei menghela napasnya

"Mashiro, matikan kameranya" ujar Kensei

"Kensei jahat! Masa anak kecil harus megang kamera?" ujar Mashiro (sadar umur, Mashiro...)

"UMURMU SUDAH RATUSAN TAHUN, MASHIRO!" teriak Kensei kesal "Hah, ya sudahlah. Matikan saja kamera-"

"Baaakkkkaaaaaaa! Weeeekkkkk!"

Mashiro mengejek dari belakang, yang berhasil membuat Kensei kesal

"MASHIRO!"

Well, terjadilah pertengkaran antara para _Vaizard_ itu. Kensei yang lepas kendali, melempar _Bara _miliknya ke Mantan wakil divisi 9 (yang selalu meleset)

Sementara, Mashiro malah merekam aksi mantan Kapten Divisi 9 itu. Dan hasilnya, kemarahan Kensei ditonton oleh para warga Seiretei dan Hueco Mundo...

Di Hueco Mundo sendiri,

"Aku mau dukung Uryu-kun!" ujar Pesche Guatiche,anggota _ Fraccion_ yang bersama-sama dengan Dondonchakka Blistin dan Nelliel Tu Odelshcwanck

"Oke, aku mau dukung Renji!" jawab Dondonchakka

"Eh, mereka satu band!" jawab Nel

"Oh... Nel dukung siapa?" tanya Pesche dan Dondonchakka

"Ichigo!" teriak Nel kesenengan

Tapi, Nel lupa satu hal...

"Ichigo bukannya satu band sama Uryu dan Renji?"

"Iya.."

**16:38, waktu Seiretei**

**Divisi 10**

"Akhirnya, hari ini!" ujar Renji Abarai (drummer) yang terlihat senang

"Iya" jawab Toushiro Hitsugaya (Bassist) "Kita harus berjuang keras hari ini"

Lalu, Ichigo Kurosaki (Keyboardist n Gitaris) datang bersama-sama dengan Uryu shida (Vokalis n Gitaris)

"Oke, teman-teman..." ujar Ichigo "Kali ini, kita tunjukkan kalo kita yang paling hebat!"

"OKE!" teriak yang lain

Merekapun pergi ke _back stage_. Tapi, Ichigo malah menghentikan Uryu

"Hah, ada apa?" tanya Uryu

"Kamu bisa nyimpen ini kan, buat nanti?" tanya Ichigo, sambil menyerahkan sesuatu ke Uryu

Uryu mengangguk pelan, lalu mengambilnya

"Ayo, kita tunjukkan kejutan kita" ujar Ichigo

"Oke"

"Hoi Ichigo, Ishida, ayo jalan!" teriak Renji dari tempat yang jauh

"Hoi, tunggu!" teriak Ichigo, yang menarik Uryu

Apa yang diberikan Ichigo ya?

**19:00, waktu Seiretei**

**Panggung BLEACH BAND COMPETITION!**

"Malam, semuanya!" teriak Urahara Kisuke, sang pembawa acara.

Semuanya berteriak senang

"Kali ini, kita kedatangan juri yang menghebohkan!" teriak Urahara "Unohana Retsu, Sosuke Aizen, da... Ishida Ryuken!"

Tepuk tangan pun bergelar. Para juri pun datang dengan gaya yang seperti artis Holywood. Merekapun duduk.

"Baiklah, kali ini ada persembahan lagu dari... KUCHIKI BYAKUYA!"

Para Fans Byakuya pun berteriak dari Senayan (?) {yang suka Byakuya boleh teriak}.

Byakuya menyanyikan "Alwaysw be My Baby" , yang membuat Rukia ampe nangis dengernya.

"Nii-san... Suaramu keren banget!" ujar Rukia

Dan, byakuya pun turun dari panggung (udah selesai...)

"Oke, Byakuya sudah bernyanyi" ujar Urahara, sang MC "Dan kita datangkan kontestan pertama... GIRL'S SECRET!

Lalu, teriakan pun muncul. Band Girl's Secret (Vokalis: Rukia) dengan kostum Maid, menyanyikan lagu "Change" dan "Nostalgia".

Dan kali ini, Byakuya malah _puppy eyes_

_Rukia... Suaramu keren sekali..._ ujar Byakuya di hati.

*author sweat drop*

"Komentar Juri!" ujar Urahara

"Bagus bagus" ujar Unohana

"Kostumnya juga sangat _cute_" jawab Aizen (banci...)

"Well, lumayan juga" jawab Ryuken datar

"Dan inilah peserta kedua... ESPRESSO STREET!"

Teriakan Grimm FC , Nel FC, Ulqi FC, dan Nnoitora FC pun terdengar dari PRJ (?) . Bang espresso Street (Vokalis: Grimmjow) dengan kostum punk, menyanyikan "D-Tecnolife" dan "After Dark"

Pesche dan Dondonchakka pun teriak sambil mengibarkan foto Nel (lu pikir Indonesian Idol?)

"AYO NEL-SAN! KAMU PASTI BISA!" teriakan mereka sangat keras, ampe dunia Fana

Bawabawa pun ikut berteriak

"Bawa-ba-"

"Diem, Bawabawa!" ujar Dondunchakka "Kamu kan harusnya tidak ikut, karna hewan tidak boleh masuk"

"Bawa..." Bawabawa pun diam

Dan, merekapun selesai bernyanyi

"Apa komentar juri?" ujar Urahara

"Suara Grimmjow kurang mendominasi" ujar Unohana

"Permainan kalian sudah bagus" ujar Aizen

"Ada beberapa bait yang suaramu kurang keras" ujar Ryuken "Tapi, lumayan"

Lalu, mereka turun ke panggung. Memikirnkan komen Unohana, Grimmjow udah emosi

"Sial!" ujar Grimmjow

"Sudahlah" jawab Ulqiorra tenang

"Kini giliran ketiga... Wah nama yang hebat!" jawab Urahara "FINISHING:CERO!"

Teriakan pun terdengar dari depan panggung. Band Finishing:CERO (Vokalis: Cirruici) dengan kostum buah, menyanyikan lagu "Simple and Clean" dan "Take A Bow"

"KOMENTAR JURI!" teriak Urahara

"Kostum kalian Lucu... Hahahaha" ujar Unohana yang tertawa

"Kostum dengan Lagu kurang cocok" ujarv Ryuken

"Bagus, tapi arus ditingkatkan" jawab Aizen

Cirruici dkk turun dengan kesal

"Ya sudah, waktunya band keempat!" ujar Urahara yag masih semanngat "SMILE2HELL!"

Para Ichimaruners langung teriak melihat Ichimaru (tetep senyum...) dan, Kira pun tersenyum

"Awas!" teriak Urahara "KIRA TERSENYUM!"

Tanpa ba bi bu, Band Smile2Hell (Vokalis:Ichimaru lah...) dengan kostum vampir langsung menyanyikan lagu "Wake me Up When September Ends" dan "Tonight, Tonight, Tonight"

"JURI! Komentar kalian?" ujar Urahara setelah mereka selesai nyanyi

"Ichimaru bisa berhenti tersenyum gak?" tanya Unohana "Saya agak terganggu..."

"JANGAN!" teriak para FANS Ichimaru (parah kalo Ichimaru gak senyum)

"Suaramu sudah bagus" ujar Aizen

"Kamu agak salah milih lagu" jawab Ryuken

Hening

"Wah, komentar Ishida Ryuken sangat tajam!" ujar Urahara

"..." Ryuken tidak menjawab

Lalu, mereka turun.

"Inilah band kelima" teriak Urahara "NEXTSECRET!"

Teriakan para gadis langsung mendominasi panggung.

Band NEXTSECRET (Vokalis: Yoruichi) dengan kostum Suster langsung menyanyikan lagu "Poker Face" dan "Waka Waka"

"Wah... Komentar juri!" teriak Urahara

"Kostumnya terlalu minim" ujar Unohana

"Itulah kami" jawab Yoruichi

"Gayanya agak berlebihan" ujar Aizen (komentar negatif pertama...)

"Menurut saya, lagu sudah bagus..." ujar Ryuken

Merekapun turun

Di Backstage...

"Uryu, siap lo?" tanya Ichigo

"Iyalah" jawab Uryu

"Ayo, giliran kita!" teriak Renji

Merekapun siap di belakang, dan waktunya melihat kejutan Ichigo...

"Inilah, band yang terakhir..." ujar Urahara "BLACK+WHITE=ROCK!"

Ichigo, Uryu, Renji, dan Hitsugaya pun muncul dengan kostum Kurosu High School

"Anakmu ya, Ryuken?" tanya Unohana

"Cih, dasar anak bodoh" ujar Ryuken saat melihat Uryu

Uryu terdiam sejenak

"Ayo, Uryu" bisik Ichigo

Uryu mengangguk pelan

"Kau nyuruh apa?" tanya Hitsugaya

"Lihat saja..." jawab Ichigo

Uryu berdiri di depan. Lalu, ia pun melepas kacamatanya...

"KYYYAAAAA! URRYYYUUUUU!" teriak para Fans Uryu (dan Author) dari CiTos (?)

"Wah wah, Ishida Uryu melepas kacamatanya!" ujar Urahara "Kejutan yang hebat!"

Ryuken hanya tersenyum

_Anak bodoh,_ pikirnya

Merekapun langsung menyanyikan "Velonica" dan "That Time of Year"

"Baiklah! Apa komentar juri?" ujar Unohana

"Musik bagus, penampilan bagus! Saya suka!" ujar Unohana

"Kalian sudah menunjukkan bakat kalian yang sebenarnya" ujar Aizen

"Dan... dari Ishida Ryuken, ayah Uryu?" tanya Urahara

Ryuken terdiam, dan suasana panggung pun hening.

"Sudah bagus" ujar Ryuken datar

"Wah, inilah komentar yang hebat!" teriak Urahara

Ichigo, Uryu, Renji, dan Hitsugaya pun turun

"Keren juga!" ujar Renji

"Pintar juga, Kurosaki" jawab Uryu

Ichigo hanya tersenyum senang. Kejutannya berjalan lancar.

"Baiklah..." ujar Urahara "Kita umumkan juara lomba kita..."

Para penonton pun teridam, menantikan juara lomba.

"Juara 3 adalah..." ujar Irahara "GIRL'S SECRET!"

Teriakan para pendukung pun mengelegar. Rukia pun langsung maju kedepan.

"Kamu hebat, Rukia" ujar Byakuya

"Dan juara 2 adalah..." jawab Urahara "ESPRESSO STREET!"

"YES!" Teriak Grimmjow, yang langsung maju kedepan

Sementara itu, Pesche, Dondonchakka, dan Bawabawa menangis terharu

"Nel-sama hebat..." ujar mereka berdua "NEL-SAMA HEBAT!"

"BAWABAWA!" teriak Bawabawa

Pesche dan Dondonchakka kaget mendengar Bawabawa teriak

"Bawabawa!" teriak mereka berdua

"Dan... Juara pertama..." Urahara pun membacakan dengan pelan "BLACK+WHITE=ROCK!"

HORRREEE! URRYYUU MEENNNAAANNGGG!

*Author dibankai Ichigo karna triak GaJe*

Uryu pun langsung maju kedepan panggung

"Dan hadiah akan diberikan oleh Hisagi Shuhei, ketua Acara!"

Hisagi pun memberikan hadiah:

Juara 1: 1.300.000

Juara 2: 1.150.000

Juara 3: 1.000.000

(Tumben ya, Komandan ngeluarin duit)

Setelah pembagian, Uryu membisikkan sesuat ke Urahara. Urahara cuma manggut-manggut aja

"Wah, band Black+White=Rock! Punya persembahan 1 lagu!" ujar Urahara "Silahkan maju!"

Ichigo, Uryu, Renji, dan Hitsugaya maju kedepan. Saat Uryu hendak mengambil mike, Ichigo langsung menyabetnya

"Gw aja yang nyanyi" ujar Ichigo "Lo sama Toushiro bantuin"

"Oke" jawab Uryu

miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari  
inishie no omoi negai ga jidai wo koe  
iroaseru KOTO naku todoku  
KIRARI hitomi ni utsuru dareka no sakebi  
kaze ni omoi wo tsuki ni negai wo  
chikara aru kagiri ikiteikunda kyou mo  
bokura no omoi mo itsuka dareka no mune ni  
hikari tsuzukeyou ano hoshi no you ni

Dan, lagu 'Asterisk" pun mengalung di akhir acara. Para fans, penonton, bahkan juri menikmati lagu yang diberikan Ichigo dkk.

Tapi, kejutan kedua akan dimulai...

kono sora wa hitotsu dokomade mo hiroku sou umi no mukou

ima umareru ibuki tatareru inochi hoshi wa terasu megami no gotoku

nagaku tsuzuku kurikaesu shunkashuntou no isshun demo ii sukoshi de ii

omoi wo kizamu tada hatenaku toki wo koe kagayaki dasu

Nggguuunnnggg...

Listrik mati tiba-tiba. Para penonton panik

"Wah, padahal gak ada pemberitahuan dari PLN (hah?) " ujar Hisagi

"Kok mati?" tanya Renji

"Tenang aja" jawab Ichigo "Kejutan kedua akan dimulai"

Lalu, bintang jatuh pun muncul di langit. Semuanya menatap ke langit.

"Listrik nyala" bisik Urahara

"Thanks, Gentaboushi" jawab Ichigo

monogatari wa kokoro no naka de tsuzuite iru

ano hi no kimi wa itsuka yogisha ni notte

Mereka pun melihat band Black+White=Rock! Bernyanyi lagi, sambil melihat bintang jatuh

miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari

inishie no omoi negai ga jidai wo koe

iroaseru KOTO naku todoku

KIRARI hitomi ni utsuru dareka no sakebi

kaze ni omoi wo tsuki ni negai wo

chikara aru kagiri ikiteikunda kyou mo

"Anakmu hebat juga ya" ujar Unohana

Ryuken hanya teridam, menatap anaknya yang selama ini dia anggap payah.

_Kali ini, kau hebat juga... _pikir Ryuken

Anakmu hebat juga ya"

miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari  
inishie no omoi negai ga jidai wo koe  
iroaseru KOTO naku todoku  
bokura no omoi mo itsuka dareka no mune ni  
hikari tsuzukeyou ano hoshi no you ni  
hikari tsuzukeyou ano hoshi no you ni

"Tepuk tangan yang meriah!" ujar Urahara

Tepuk tanganpun terdengar setelah lagu selesai.

"HIDUP ICHIGO!" teriak Renji dan Hitsugaya di belakang panggung.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum senang. Kejutannya berjalan lancar.

**22:38, waktu Seiretei**

**Atap Divisi 10**

Uryu duduk sendirian di atap, melihat bintang jatuh. Setelah perayaan, renji dan Hitsugaya tertidur, dan Ichigo pergi.

Lalu, Ichigo datang tiba-tiba, dan langsung duduk disamping.

"Hei, kejutanmu tadi hebat juga" jawab Uryu

"Itu hanya terlintas saja" jawab Ichigo sambil tersenyum

Lalu, mereka menatap langit.

"Hei, Uryu?"

"Ada apa?"

"Kau punya keinginan tidak?"

Uryu terdiam sejenak. Lalu, ia menatap langit

"Aku ingin kita semua bisa berdamai"

Lalu, bintang terakhir pun jatuh. Melihatnya, ichigo tertawa

"Semoga keinginanmu terkabul" ujar Ichigo

"Pasti terkabul" jawab Uryu

Lalu, mereka tertawa bersamaan,

Dibalik malam yang penuh bintang.

**END**

**

* * *

**

RoyIshida: Akhirnya selesai!

Ichigo: Yap

RoyIshida: Uryu, kamu keren banget! *meluk Uryu*

Uryu: *tersipu* Author bisa aja...

Renji: Hoi, bocoran lagu di atas apa aja?

RoyIshida: Oh, iya. Ini bocorannya:

"Always be my baby"- David Cook

"Change"- Miwa

"Nostalgia"- Ikimonogakari

"D-Tecnolife"- UVERworld

"After Dark"- Asian Kung-Fu Generation

"Simple and Clean"- Utada Hikaru

"Take a Bow"- Glee Cast

"Wake me up when September ends"- Green day

"Tonight,Tonight,Tonight"- BEAT CRUSADERS

"Poker Face"- Lady Gaga

"Waka Waka"- Shakira

"Velonica"- Aqua Timez

"That Time of Year"- Sick Puppies

"Asterisk"- ORANGE RANGE

Hitsugaya: Banyak juga *kaget

RoyIshida: Ya iyalah! *lelah* Gw aja udah capek nulisnya.

Ya udah, review ya!

Yohohoho~!

Ichigo, Uryu, Renji, dan Hitsugaya: *sweat drop*

-RoyIshida


End file.
